PPG: Remade
by Sunfire4224
Summary: Pairings: REDS, GREENS, BLUES,BELLxNAGA Summary: "It's been 10 yrs. Since the custody battle. And since then then we had moved to Townsville. It's been 10 long years since we've last seen her! I should be overjoyed! She is my sister after all!" I'm not the best at summaries and the title really doesn't capture the story, please give me the benefit of the doubt and R&R. Thanks! :)


Powerpuff Girls: Re-written

Professor John Utonium smiled as he looked down at his 4 baby girls. He felt a small pang of guilt at what he was about to do, but he was pretty sure the chemical wouldn't hurt them. You see, Mr. Utonium was a Megaville scientist assigned to create a DNA altering concoction that would enhance the human senses. 'If anything, it would help them succeed in life.' He reasoned, trying to justify being coaxed into using his own children as the first human test subjects. 'It worked on the mice, they moved faster and their senses became much sharper! ... Oh! Don't forget Jojo! He got so smart he could speak! And before that monkey ran away, he became a master physicist in just a little under 2 months!'

Keeping his mind focused on the positive things that could happen, The Professor plucked up courage and picked up his first born, Blossom.

The time had come where his wife was gone and would know nothing of him using their children as lab rats; Jillian Utonium was an uprising model, she was going on her first tour in 4 years. It was only for 3 weeks, but that time span just barely met the mark for the amount of time The Professor estimated was needed to conduct his experiment and check for side effects.

The Professor glanced at the stirring 2 yr. old in his arms, she was almost a spitting image of her mother. Straight caramel brown hair, flawless fair skin, and dark brown eyes that were alert as always. You could almost see never ending wheels turning in her head as she gave her father a look as if trying to determine what his purpose was of waking her up so early.

Next, The Professor lifted the second oldest, Buttercup, into his other arm. In contrast to Blossom's caramel colored hair, Buttercup's slightly spikey hair was a much darker shade of brown. Her dark brown eyes that contained flecks of chocolate in them, drowsily opened before shutting again.

Now that The Professor thought about it, all the girls had a similar face structures but their hair and eyes were different shades of the same colors. If it wasn't for this fact, neither he nor Jillian would have been able to tell any of the girls apart!

Only being able to carry 2 at a time, Mr. Utonium rushed down to the lab and placed both children into the play pen he had dragged down to the lab the night before. John wanted all of the 'test subjects' to enter the experimental and monitoring stage at the same time. Leaving a confused Blossom and a barely awake Buttercup, The Professor quickly raced up the stairs to get the others.

John Utonium lifted his 2 youngest in his arms Bell, and Bubbles. Bell, instead of having a shade of brown for her hair like her sisters, had instead taken on her father's hair color resulting in slightly choppy onyx hair. Chocolate orbs, that sometimes looked a bit more of a honey color in certain lightings, flew open as her father lifted her. Almost as if she knew he was going to be coming for her at that moment, and had just been merely waiting rather than sleeping.

Bubbles woke up much more gently, fluttering her hazel eyes. Her curly chocolate brown hair almost fell out of their pigtails as she tried to nestle herself deeper into her father's arms, searching for the warmth she had lost after being removed from under the blankets. Finally, after series of squirms, Bubbles was now facing The Professor. Happy to see her father the little girl smiled. That smile almost stopped John from going through with his plan… Almost.

Briskly making his way back down to the lab, Mr. Utonium placed Bell and Bubbles into the play pen with their sisters.

Turning to the control panel, Professor Utonium twisted various knobs and pressed many buttons. Typing in codes to get the experiment ready. The Professor couldn't help but be a little giddy; everything was finally ready! He had been planning something like this ever since he had discovered that his wife was pregnant with quadruplets; and now that the time had come to show the world his genius!

But…Safety first! John ran to his closet and pulled on the high-grade anti-contamination suit he had imported from Japan. With this new attire, he could have 2 gallons of acid poured on him and still be unaffected!

With his newly gloved hands, The Professor injected each of his little girls with a strong sedative. He didn't want them to be awake or in pain during the dosage process.

Working from oldest to youngest, John Utonium gently placed each of the unconscious girls into one of the 4 test chambers. After putting neural monitors around each of their heads, sticking small chemical injecting needles into each of their veins, and placing oxygen mask over their faces, John locked the doors to each of the clear chambers.

Gliding back to the control panel, Mr. Utonium, with a push of a button, filled the experimental chambers up with animation suspension liquids and started the oxygen mask.

Now that the girls could breath, and The Professor was sure they weren't awake and wouldn't feel anything, he began the experimental stage; starting with the dosage process.

Every 20 minutes the girls would each have 1 milligram of chemical X pumped into each of their veins. Throughout this 48 hour process, John would have to keep watch of their DNA changes and print out their neural wave sheets every 2 hours.

Getting ready for the 48 hour stay up, Professor Utonium hunkered down in his lab chair with about 40 cups of coffee at his side. Turning on the monitors, he then pressed a large clear button.

Let this stage begin.

**Please R&R!**

**If anyone is all like 'WTF?! WHOS BELL?!' let me just say right now that she is not my character, if you look up 'powerpuff girls doujinshi' all will be clear. Read the comic from the very start or else you'll have no idea what's going on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PPG or Bell**


End file.
